The phrase “going viral” has been used to describe fast propagation of internet content. For example, a user can post a video, an article, a comment, and/or other suitable content online or publish the video in other suitable manners. For a variety of reasons, other users may view and/or share the posted content with additional users. If the content propagates fast enough to reach a large number of users in a short amount of time, the content may be deemed “going viral.” Such “viral” content, however, may be difficult to distinguish from other non-viral content due to certain shared traits. For example, a broadcast from a single user to a large number of users can also have fast propagation.